Only For Her
by King Gamer
Summary: Harry Potter known to many as the savior of the world for 200 years is now dead but that doesn't mean his story is over. As he dies Harry is given the choice to go and fix up other dimensions the dead trick Harry by telling him the other Hermiones are....
1. Chapter 1

Hello This is my second attempt at fanfic so please for the love of Lucifer or Mephisto whichever you prefer if you don't like Harry and Hermione getting it on WHY ARE YOU EVEN READING THIS STUFF SERIUSLY you must really be in denial anyway this is a Harry Hermione fic

Disclamer: i own nothing

And we all know JK Rowling was stoned when she wrote the later books

Only for Her

Remember When it Rained: Chapter 1

A man walked down the gravel path limping on his cane. The man looked like he had seen better days even though Voldemort had been defeated for decades he looked around the scenery that the path provided as if he was committing it to memory. As he walked he saw a tombstone up ahead, the word tombstone is if anything is technically true but a huge understatement, it would be like calling King Kong a big ape although it's true it lacks the proper grandeur of detail. The tombstone in question was a twelve feet tall platform with six, ten feet tall angels on their knees with their hands clasped together as in a prayer with tears running down their faces with a demon in the middle howling in what looked at with first glance pain but if one inspected closer it was if his very being looked as if it was being ripped apart as he held and angel in his arms crying freely for all the world to see.

Despite the great architecture of the tomb the man just kept on walking. When he reached the tomb he knelt down and ran his fingers over the name **Hermione Jane Granger. **

**"**Hey Hermione I am sorry I couldn't come earlier but I was busy trying to find a way to fix everything" he said this with tears running down his face as he reached up to wipe them away he brushed his bangs away reveling a scar shaped like a lightning bolt. "I had found what I was looking for but it would require me to go to another dimension and since there are thousands if not zillions of alternate dimensions out there I could make things worse for others and if I caused you pain I would never forgive myself so I'm stuck without being able to do anything but it doesn't matter I am going to die in a few minutes anyway, apparently this old body of mine won't last much longer and I'm sorry I failed you, but I probably won't end up where you are I'm going to hell because it is just what I deserve for failing you" as he finished speaking he teleported into a coffin in a grave right next to the one he knelt next to as he entered the coffin his heart gave out and everywhere and everything on the planet felt a sadness so great it felt as if it would never go away.

And on the tomb there was inscribed another name and it was **Harry James Potter.**

* * *

Harry James Potter looked around with his one good eye as his other one had a scar over it running from his forehead across his eye and over his cheek finishing at his chin. He saw what looked like a hospital slash psychiatrists office as he finished looking around his name was called and he was sent to room five hundred twenty five thousand five hundred. When he arrived at his destination he knocked on the door and entered after he heard a soft "come in".


	2. Chapter 2

Hi peoples thank you for the kind reviews you guys inspired me to add another chapter

by the way I'm not that great for spelling so if you see a grammer or spelling mistake feel free to let me know

and i don't think i need to do the disclaimer because lets face it i wouldn't be here if i owned anything except copysof the books and movies so hey

oh and before i forget check out this site for us harmony lovers called

w w w.h a r r y h e r m i o n e. n i n g. c o m without the spaces great site

now on with the show(or story in this case)

Only For Her

The Guardian of Death: Chapter 2

Edward Potter was now positive that someone was looking out for his family and friends it was the same for several other people as well. It was the summer after his third year at Hogwarts and he was at the Quiditch World Cup when Death Eaters attacked he saw some of them with skull masks and black cloaks he was running for all his worth trying to get to the safety of the woods when he ran right into a man who had a scared face with a weird light brown colored cloak.

"Run and don't look back" the mystery man said Edward didn't question him but when he turned back to tell him to hurry up he saw something that made him want to vomit the man in question wasn't there but the sight of Death Eaters cut in half and others in various states of dismemberment was a rather thorough motivator to keep running.

As he ran he noticed he came upon more dead Death Eaters.

Finally he made it to the woods he saw his siblings and ran up and hugged them so tightly they were turning purple thanking god or whoever allowed him to get his family back safely.

"Thank god you guys are alright" he muttered after he finished hugging them he took in their appearance noting that his siblings were a little shaken up but would be alright. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed the same man in the weird brown cloak tying something up in a tree.

"Hey!" he yelled out "what are you doing?" the man looked up then turned around and ran, he was about to run after him when his parents arrived.

"Oh thank god your alright are you kids okay?" his mother Lily Potter asked as she hugged them till they were about to pass out.

"You okay son?" his father James Potter asked as he saw his sons face.

"Yeah I think so" he replied as he started walking toward the last place he saw the strange man.

"What is it Ed?" James Potter asked his son.

"A strange man was tying something up over here I want to know what" Ed answered as he kept on course to where he had last seen the strange man. When he reached his destination he found out what the man was tying up he was shocked it was a Death Eater, but that wasn't the shocking part the so called Death Eater was supposed to be dead.

Hermione Granger was having a pretty good day she got several new books when she went shopping with her friends Luna Lovegood and Susan Bones. She just got out of her third year at Hogwarts and she couldn't wait to try her new theory with her homework. So overall she was having a good day then her parents dental clinic was set on fire she watched as the firefighters tried to put out the blaze and her father was still inside.

All of a sudden a scar faced man in a brown trench coat handed her his coat and asked her to hold onto it while he got her father out. He ran right past the firefighters and cops and jumped through the first floor window as he did so the blaze jumped out to attack any one close enough five minutes later and the blaze was still going but no sign of the strange man and her father. Then all of a sudden the front door was kicked off its hinges and fell into the street as the man carried her father out on his back and immediately took him to the paramedics.

As soon as she got to him she jumped her father in a hug shortly fallowed by her mother as she let him go she noticed the strange man was gone as well as his trench coat. After a little bit later they went home when the entered their house her father asked if he could speak to her in the kitchen. After they all sat down he asked her a question she would never have expected to hear from him.

"Hermione you once told me that most wizards and witches needed a focus to cast magic right?" her father asked.

Hermione thought back to what she was reading at the time and answered "yeah in fact the only wizard known to not need a wand is Albus Dumbledore but even then he can only do house hold charms" "why do you ask father?"

Her father took a deep breath and answered her question "because the man who saved me was using magic with out a wand".

After a brief silence she asked a question "are you sure dad maybe you hit your head or someth-

she was caught off by his angry interruption "I know what I saw he was blasting big amounts of wind with his hand while his other was blasting water without a wand!"

After a angry silence Hermione apologized "I sorry dad maybe your right but if so then that means he is probably the most powerful wizard since Merlin I will look some stuff up maybe I can find out who he is okay?" she asked.

Her father sighed and said "no I'm sorry I shouldn't have snapped at you it has just been a nerve racking evening, forgive me?" her father asked with a sorrowful expression on his face.

Hermione smiled and said as she got up to hug him "there is nothing to forgive".

* * *

Meanwhile in a manner near a graveyard in little Hangillton

"Wormtail feed me" said what looked like a poorly constructed body of a baby.

"Yes master" said a rather intimidated plump looking rat faced man as he gave the creature, baby whatever the hell it was a vile which it drank from.

"Good job Wormtail you may live to see the end of this yet" the baby slash creature said as it fell to sleep.

* * *

Mean while in a thousand year old castle.

I wonder how I'm going to get a Death Eater into Hogwarts to make sure Voldemort is resurrected. Thought a one hundred an sixty year old man as he plotted.

***knock,knock***

"Come in" the old man said meanwhile cursing himself for being so lost in thought that he didn't notice the wards he placed on the door trigger.

"Hello Albus I need to go over the budget for this year of school" said a stern looking woman who at first glance gave you the impression that you don't want to cross her.

"Ahh thank you Minerva I was just needing to go over that so thank you" he said mean while trying to figure a way to get out of this.

Forgently or unforgenetly whichever way you look at it he couldn't find a way to get out of doing what he called bellow him work.

* * *

Mean while in a pocket of space where nothing exists, a place called the void "very good Harold very good keep up the good work and no harm will come to your loves soul" said a man who looked to be enjoying this all to much.

"Only for her" said the scar faced man in the light brown trench coat.

"Time for you to go again make sure the job is done" said the man who looked like a lot of birthdays and Christmases but together.

"Only for her, and you better keep up your side of the bargain, or heaven help you I will destroy you"

"Yes yes whatever now go" said the merry looking man.

"I hope you can forgive me one day......Hermione"

* * *

so what do you think and feel free to be as blunt as you want


End file.
